


Tattoos

by SuspiciousPenguin



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-29
Updated: 2017-09-29
Packaged: 2019-01-06 19:17:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12217239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuspiciousPenguin/pseuds/SuspiciousPenguin
Summary: "If you were to ask someone to describe Fareeha Amari by appearance, the first thing they would mention would be the tattoo under her eye. It was a mark that she wore proudly, but what the other members of her team and even her family didn't know was that it was far from the only ink in her skin. This was a fact that thrilled Angela Ziegler immensely."A quick fic with no real plot. Rated for topless Pharah and a sexy situation, though I stop it before the actual sex. Sorry, guys.





	Tattoos

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, all. This is my first time trying to write PharMercy, so be gentle. I wrote it while waiting for customers during a boring night shift and honestly didn't edit it as much as I probably should have. Written as a surprise for my girlfriend, who does not have an account on here. This started out as an idea for Pharah to have other tattoos (I got the spark while listening to Tattoos by Caravan Palace), and as I wrote it, I quickly realized it didn't have a plot but I was too into it to change that. So enjoy. Or don't, idk, I'm not the boss of you. I'm just a tired cashier. Anyway here's the thing

If you were to ask someone to describe Fareeha Amari by appearance, the first thing they would mention would be the tattoo under her eye. It was a mark that she wore proudly, but what the other members of her team and even her family didn't know was that it was far from the only ink in her skin.

This was a fact that thrilled Angela Ziegler immensely.

She watched her lover strip slowly, sensually, in the dim candlelight of Fareeha’s lodging - a private, romantic oasis for the pair while both had the time off from their respective jobs. The musky aroma wafting off the candles swirled in the air with the sandalwood incense that was constantly smoldering in the Egyptian's abode and the rose petals that had been scattered across the floor earlier that evening.

With each slow movement, more and more of the secret artwork was revealed to the Swiss woman. A tie on her lace-up shirt unveiled the Arabic lettering that trailed down her spine and the intricate flower on her shoulder; a button on her slacks, the sun and moon designs on her hips. Angela felt herself falling into a near-trance as she breathlessly lifted her hands to run them through those gorgeous, dark locks, pulling the soldier in for a deep, intimate kiss.

Fareeha responded in kind by cupping the doctor's face in her hands for a moment before letting them fall to her shoulders, slipping the already-falling neckline of the powder blue dress off of them and freeing the pale skin underneath. Despite the warmth in the air, Angela found herself shivering as the garment slid further down her torso and left her kneeling before her lover clad in nothing but her underwear with the dress pooled around her knees.

Fareeha gently assisted the blonde in adjusting her position to allow herself to straddle her. The pair moved fluidly to end with Angela on her back and Fareeha kneeling over top of her, their kisses never faltering - this dance they shared, they had practiced to the point where it was entirely autonomous and they could simply focus on the sensation of skin against skin.

They had reached the point in their ritual that always left Angela weak and swooning - her favorite part, by far. As their kisses slowed in speed but increased in passion, the doctor raised her shaking hands to squeeze the soldier’s strong, firm deltoids on their way to unhook the silky, black bra. Her fingers brushed over the various scars that marred the otherwise flawless brown skin, accompanying the lingerie on its path off of Fareeha's body. The Egyptian broke the kiss to sit up and fully remove the bra, allowing the doctor to drink in the sight of the elegant, geometric design etched in black ink between her perfect, full breasts with their pierced nipples forming glorious little points.

The Swiss woman sighed dreamily and found herself breaking the silence. “How do you only become more beautiful with time?” She breathed.

Fareeha lowered herself to press their bodies together. “I only dream of being as beautiful as you.” She responded, her lips mere inches from Angela's own.

“I'm so in love with you.”

“And I, you, my angel."

And she sealed it with a kiss.


End file.
